Inevitable
by SophisticatedNonsense
Summary: Story begins the day of the dance. Kasio is called upon by her best friend for help foiling an evil plot. I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds. Give it a try. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I'm back. It's been a very long time since I've posted anything and I've been working on this one for awhile so I thought it was time to post it. For the sake of the story I have made some changes to the original story.**

**Homecoming is prom instead (I didn't understand why they were having homecoming at the end of the year so this makes more sense to me.)**

**Warren, Lash, and my OC Kasio are juniors**

**I have also added a back-story to Lash but that will come out in the sequel I'm planning**

**Anyways, on with the story. Please R&R. that's what gives me the drive to continue**

Chapter 1: I Wanna Break Every Clock, The Hands of Time Will Never Move Again

I woke up fifteen minutes before my alarm was to go off and stared up at the ceiling. I mustered up strength and pulled my aching body out of the nest of lime green and hot pink sheets I had created some time during the night. I was promptly assaulted by cold and I huffed, shuffling to the bathroom, and powering on my cell phone as I went. The tiles on my bathroom floor were ice cold and they sent chills up my spine. I turned on the water in my shower, adjusting the faucets to what I knew was the perfect temperature and peeling the clothes from my body. After kicking my dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner, I stepped into the steamy warmth of my shower. I pulled my long black hair from the messy bun it had been in atop of my head and soaked it in the steady stream of warm water that cascaded over me in little rivers. More awake, I went about my usual hair routine and cleaned my body with razzleberry shimmer body wash. I rinsed of the product that remained on my hair and skin and stood motionless under the shower head. I get some of my best thinking time here, closed off from everything.

_Clap your hands all ye children_

_There's a clamor in your whispering_

My phone rang out in the otherwise silent bathroom. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in my fuzzy purple towel, before climbing out of the tub.

_Clap your hands tonight_

_Hear what the silence screams_

My best friend's smirking face graced the front of the device. I picked it up off the counter.

_Clap your hands a-_

It stopped ringing just before I hit the answer key. I flipped the phone open to the full keyboard and opened a new message as I opened the bathroom door. I entered into my room, typing two simple question marks, without taking my eyes off the keyboard.

"No use texting me if I'm right here." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sitting cross-legged on my bed was the same best friend that was plastered across my phone minutes earlier.

"Damn it Lash!" I exclaimed, "I could have been naked!" He didn't smirk like usual.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know that's the only way to separate you from your shower." He looked at me with his deep brown eyes. I sighed and paced across the room to my closet. I pulled out a pair of denim short-shorts along with a black tank top and a white v-neck tee. I exited my closet and made my way back to my bathroom, grabbing a bra and panties as I went. I shut the door behind me. I flipped my hair up into the towel and went about dressing quickly. Undergarments, shorts, tank, v-neck. When everything was in place, I opened the door again. I found Lash, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, with and iPod ear bud in one of his ears. I plopped down next to him on my stomach.

"So tell me honey child," I said, "what has you looking so sad?"

"What am I supposed to do about Gwen, dude?" I pondered his question.

"You having second thoughts?" He nodded stiffly. "So stand up to her. Get Stronghold and Peace in on it." He shook his head.

"They'll never take me seriously, you know that," he said with a hint of desperation in his voice, "They won't listen to me." He lay staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face brightened. He turned to look at me.

"Oh no. It's not happening," I said sternly, sliding off my bed and pacing back to my bathroom. I quickly went about brushing powder over my face. Lash leaned against the door frame.

"Kass, it'll be fun," he half pleaded as I lined my eyes with black eyeliner. I sighed, defeated, once again.

"I don't have a dress."

I had my iPod in my back pocket, skull candies blasting "In Time" by Alpha Twins, and a new dress draped over my arm when I walked through my front door. The house was quiet, signaling that my father was still at work. I kicked off my shoes at the door and scampered down the hall, left into the living room, and left again up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I crossed my carpeted room, laying the dress at the foot of my bed, and shuffled over to the night stand on the left side of my bed. Opening the top drawer, I pulled out a candle and a lighter. I climbed over my bed, items in hand, hitting pause and dropping my iPod on the bed, and finally sat in front of my couch on the other side. I sat with my back against my bed, legs crossed, facing the closet on the far right side of my room, with the candle in front of me. I flipped open my Zippo and carefully lit the candle, before closing it again and throwing onto the bed behind me. I focused on the flame first, willing it to extinguish. After a short while, I cracked one eye open, only to find the flame burning bright. I continued this routine, over and over. I took another deep breath and, again, willed the flame to die out. This time, I felt chills throughout my body and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a thin, twisting wisp of smoke rising from the place where the flame had been previously. I smiled to myself. Now to re-light it. I held up my pointer finger on my right handand focused hard. I felt heat rising in my arm, blazing hot, but comfortable all the same. It began pooling where I'd wanted it, the tip of my finger, and a flame, much like the one from my Zippo, sprang up. I used it to light the candle and, once again, willed it to extinguish, with much more ease this time. I decided to try something bigger, concentrating. My whole arm burst into flame with almost no effort and I put it out just as simply. I beamed, As my mother had predicted, my powers were developing much more quickly than normal, just like hers had.

*Flashback*

She stood over the stove, boiling water for pasta noodles. Bubbles rose to the top of the pot and she dropped the noodles into it. After it had cooked for a while, she began to stir it. As she did so, her daughter, Kasio, ran through the kitchen. Mrs. Peters stepped back and Kasio slipped, somehow grabbing the side of the pot as she went down, boiling water spilling over her.

"Kasio!" her mother screamed in panic. She lunged for the phone prepared to call for an ambulance, but she froze when she found Kasio on the ground laughing like a maniac, her clothing soaked with water.

"Kasio?" Mrs. Peters' voice was laced with question and concern. Kasio's giggles subsided and she stood, pulling mostly cooked noodles from her body.

"Sorry momma," Kasio said, "it's these socks. I'm telling you, they are out to get me." She wiggled her toes, showing her mother the rainbow, knee-high toe-socks. She then picked a piece of pasta from her hair and studied it. She looked quizzically at her mother, who had begun wiping the water off the tile floor.

"Umm…mom? How did this stuff cook? The water was ice cold."

*End Flashback*

I smiled at the memory of my mother. I continued to focus on the candle in front of me. It's flame burned bright but the candle itself did nothing. I reasoned that I had been focusing on it for too long and decided to move on to the bean bag chairs at the foot of my bed. I blew out the candle and shifted my focus. Nothing happened. I was furious. I'd lifted them before. I wanted to throw something. As the desire to hurl something across the room bubbled inside me, one of the chairs flew up and across the room into my closet door. I smiled happily and skipped to my bathroom to prepare for the dance. Along the way, I grabbed my iPod, pulling out the headphones to engage the internal speaker, and pressed play.

**AN: I have added Kasio's info to my profile. It is a little hard for me to explain the room layouts for Kasio's house so in the next week, I will be drawing up a rough sketch of the floor plan and scanning it so I can post it on my profile as well. Again, R&R! It will make me very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys. I know I totally fail at updating. I sincerely apologize for leaving all of you (especially those of you that favorite this story) Things have been hectic lately. I'll fill you in on what you have missed. I caught pneumonia. That sucked and kept me in bed for two weeks. I lost my great grandfather. That took a huge toll on my entire family, but especially me. He was my hero. I graduated. I'm so glad to be done with high school. I don't care what anyone says, high school is hell. And now I am trying to figure out how to scrape up money for college. I'm trying to go to California Baptist and even my grant and scholarship money has left me short. Does anyone know of any reliable student loan websites? So, needless to say, I am stressed out. Since it's summer and I'm going on a few vacations, I am going to have much more free time to update and I will be doing so for all 3 of my stories (even though I haven't touched the Flight 29 Down story for quite some time now) Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: We Could Stay In This Moment

I stood in front of my mirror in my bra and panties as my curling iron heated. I smeared foundation over my olive skin and blended it carefully, being sure everything was completely even. The song on my iHome changed as I began to brush a shimmery, pale grey eye shadow over my eyelids. I swayed my hips slowly to the beat and I couldn't help but sing along.

T_ell me what your feeling lately_

_You just cant keep it all_

_Locked up so deep inside_

_Its better just to let it go_

_Let my chest be your pillow_

_Keep you warm when you get cold_

_And when you start to fall_

_I wanna let you know_

_That we all have our reasons_

_They come and go like seasons_

_Summer, fall, through winter, spring_

_All the heart ache that they bring_

_Let this rain wash the pain away_

_I pray this love is here to stay_

_Been there in your heart from the very start_

_I swear to you I'm never leavin._

I swept a darker shade of grey in the inner corner of my lids. I patted a glittery black shadow in the outer corner and blended all the shadows together. I lined my upper and lower lash lines with black eyeliner and put a few coats of mascara on my lashes before smiling happily. I finished in time to belt out the final chorus as I began curling my hair.

_You know me_

_I ain't no cloudy weather_

_And when the sun don't shine imma make it better_

_Always_

_You know me_

_I ain't no cloudy weather_

_And when the sun don't shine imma make it better_

_Always_

_Don't cry imma make it better_

_Open your eyes don't cry_

_Imma make it better_

_Always_

_Dont cry ima make it better_

_Open your eyes sunshine_

_Ima make it better_

_Always_

It took a while but I finished my hair, the last curl in place. I did my lotion and deodorant routine and moved back into my room to my jewelry box, choosing a pair of diamond, dangling earrings, slipping them in under my black, diamond rimmed 3/4 plugs. I was satisfied and i crossed to my bed, where the dress lay. I pulled the deep purple fabric out of its protective cover and took it off the hanger, slowly stepping into it. I put my arms through the off-the-shoulder sleeves and imagined the corset strings lifting. In the full length mirror on the back of my door, I saw the strings mimicking what I'd pictured. I willed them to weave themselves correctly and watched as they flew into their places and tied into a bow. I smiled at my reflection and smoothed the floor-length skirt. Downstairs, I heard the front door open and close. My body seized up in panic. He isn't supposed to be home yet. Footfalls sounded on the stairs. I was as good as dead at that moment. I remembered the candle that was still sitting on the floor and I vaulted over my bed, landing as gracefully as my dress made possible, and snatched up the candle and lighter. I hid them behind my back just as the doorknob began to turn. Everything moved in slow motion and, as my heart pounded in my ears, I cringed. I knew the door had opened completely, but there was nothing but silence. I cracked open one of my eyes, only to find Lash in my doorway. He looked utterly confused.

"Kas...?" he questioned. To describe my mood as pissed would be putting it mildly. I huffed.

"Lash," I half yelled as I dropped the candle and zippo back into the drawer they belonged in, " a little warning would have been beautiful, seeing as how, once again, you scared the shit outta me, when, once again, I definitely could have been naked!"

"Well, the front door was unlocked so I thought I'd save you the hassle," he smirked. I used my powers to lift and throw a fuzzy, heart shaped pillow at his head. He smiled widely, catching the pillow before it hit the ground.

"You're getting really good at that," he chuckled.

"I am not amused." I tried to look angry but couldn't keep a straight face. I took him in, his shaggy brown hair, his puppy dog eyes, and then his attire. He had on a simple tux with the arms torn from the jacket to reveal his signature stripped sleeves.

"You clean up good," I said. This was our usual joke but something seemed different.

"You too," he said in an almost nervous tone as he continued to stare at me. I turned my head to the side, the way a confused puppy would, and Lash grinned widely.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just-" I glared sharply.

"You say surprised, and I'll drop kick you to the moon."

"I was gonna say nervous, but I think I can make your suggestion work." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked towards my door. I paused, putting my hand on Lash's shoulder to steady myself, and slid on my heels. I took his arm and he led me downstairs and toward the front door. On the small table in the hall sat a small wrist corsage made of tiny white flowers. I held out my arm for Lash to slip it on.

"I'm going along for moral support. You didn't have to do this," I said, as I gestured to the flowers n my wrist. Lash opened the door and offered his arm to me. I took it and let him lead me out the door, which I closed behind us, and down the walk, heading towards the bus stop.

"I know I didn't have to," he chuckled, "but you've done so much for me. I wanted to make junior prom legit." I smiled up at him and we walked in comfortable silence to the bus stop. A small group of kids were waiting when we stopped, paying little mind to us. The air was cold and I stepped closer to Lash, who had leaned against a tree with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. I relished the warmth that radiated from his body and, before long, a yellow school bus came rolling down the street. We waited for the line of eager students to thin out before joining those who remained on the sidewalk. Upon entering the half-full bus, we were greeted by a tired looking woman who motioned for us to take a seat. Lash lead me to what I assumed was his spot, due to it's lack of inhabitants, and motioned for me to take the window seat. I happily obliged, gathering the full shirt of my dress around me and taking a seat. Lash plopped next to me and started to relax. The bus made a few more stops and the spots around us began to fill up. At the final stop, I noticed Lash had suddenly tensed. I looked down to find his hands clenched in white-knuckle fists. I placed a hand over one of his and brushed it lightly with my thumb. He turned to me, jaw set, and I offered him a small smile.

"Breathe," I whispered. Shakily, he obeyed and leaned slightly closer to me. I looked toward the front of the bus, just as Lash's friend, Speed, climbed the stairs. His eyes mer mine for a moment and I understood Lash's anxiety. Speed's rock hard gaze was unnerving and I quickly looked away, turning my attention back to Lash. I was aware of the fact that Speed was making his way down the aisle, towards the seat across said aisle next to Lash.

"Lash," I spoke hurriedly, "Speed's here. You gotta act normally or he'll know something's up." He nodded and I removed my hand from his as Speed arrived next to us. The kid that was sitting next to the window in the seat Speed obviously intended on sitting in scurried out of the way and further back to one of the only empty seats left. Speed plopped his rather large body into the seat, visibly enjoying he possession of two spaces. The bus driver pulled a lever and seat belts crossed all of our chests, and a metal bar came to rest across our laps. Speed had begun talking animatedly to Lash the second he sat down. As the bus barreled toward an unfinished bridge, Speed turned his attention to me and gave me a look I assumed was meant to be sexy.

"Looking good Peters," he purred before the bus dropped from the bridge. I felt ill. Not because of our free fall, but because this...boy was hitting on me. The same boy who, when we were younger, tortured me until Lash put a stop to it. Sensing my discomfort, Lash placed his hand on my leg, under the bar, so it would go unnoticed by Speed, who had already turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. As the bus sailed through the sky, I looked up towards the stars. Up this high, away from the city lights, they shone brightly, little twinkling lights against the blackness. Before I knew it, the bus had landed and parked upon the floating mass that was Sky High.

**AN: so there it was. Song used in this chapter: Under the Weather by The Divine. hope you liked it. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Just a side note, when lyrics are put into the story, the actions described after a set of lyrics are what is occurring when those lyrics are played. I know that is hard to understand but I hope you guys kinda get it. R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for people and plot you don't recognize.**

Ch 3: For The Rest Of Our Lives

Nerves overtook me as Lash and I slowly walked towards the front entrance. Music was blasting through the doors and it took everything I had to not puke in the bushes. _You will be surrounded by a bunch of super powered teenagers. Sure you don't have a handle on yours yet, but honestly, what could go wrong? _ I huffed at my failed attempt at self-reassurance. As we climbed the front steps and opened the door, everything moved in slow motion. My heart was pounding in my ears and my knees were quaking. Lash must have sensed it. He put his arm around me, holding my waist, and pulled me close. Blow by Ke$ha was playing and that, compounded with Lash's presence, helped me breathe. We entered the open door and made our down the dimly lit hallway. My heels clicked lightly against the grey tile floors and the noise echoed off the lockers on either side of the hall. We soon found ourselves outside of the gym, a balloon arch standing outside the open doors. We passed under it and were thrust into a wonderland of music, lights. and smiling faces. The AC was on what I assumed was full blast, judging by the fact that the air in the gym was much colder than it had been at the bus stop. _I'll be thankful for that later. _Lash led me over to a table and I quickly removed my heels and placed them on top. For a moment, I forgot about the mission I was to partake in and I pulled Lash onto the dance floor. _Miss Me Kiss Me, _started playing and I started to sway to the music. Lash just kinda stood off to the side and watched me as I jerked and rejected as best I could in my dress. He swayed slightly and was staring over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and found myself looking at Warren Peace, who warily watched me as well. I took Lash's hand and led him towards Warren. Next to him stood the hippie, Layla, who Lash had told me numerous stories about. She glared at Lash and he tried to pull back, but I held him firm. I offered a smile to the two super-teens in front of me, receiving a grunt from the hot head and a careful smile from the hippie. We stood there a moment without a sound and, frustrated, I opened the conversation.

"Can we talk to you guys in the hall?" I asked. Peace and Layla looked at each other and Warren shrugged. He led the way, hippie following closely behind and I following her, dragging Lash. In the hall, farther into the school, Warren Layla faced us, arms crossed over their chests. I nudged Lash, but he continued to watch his feet. I rolled my eyes and decided to be the one to start things off.

"We need your help," I said. I turned to Lash for him to continue, and this time, he spoke up.

"We are all in danger," he breathed, "Gwen Grayson is really Royal Pain. She's gonna take down the school." Hot head looked at me, as if for verification, and I nodded.

"How does she think she's going to pull it off?" Layla scoffed, still not fully believing us.

"She has the pacifier," I piped up. Warren's eyebrows shot up as he looked hurriedly between me and Lash.

"_The _pacifier?" he growled. "Where is it?" Lash shrugged and shook his head.

"I wish I knew."

"Who else knows about this?" Layla asked. She looked as though she could cry at any second.

"Penney and Speed. We are all supposed to stop anyone that gets in Pain's way." Layla huffed and, just as I predicted, angry tears began to stream down her face.

"What's with your change of heart?" Warren asked, studying Lash. He shrugged again.

"I'm tired of always being the villain. It's not as glamorous as she promised. All it does is cause me pain." Layla's tears dried up as quickly as they had started.

"We have to stop her!" she exclaimed. Warren assured her that we couldn't do a thing until Gwen made her move and, until then, we needed to lay low. Making our way back to the gym, I heard 'Seventeen Forever' blasting through the gym's open doors.

_You are young and so am I_

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough_

I pulled Lash onto the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him gently place his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

By the time the song ended, I had almost forgotten why I was there in the first place. But as the final chord was strummed, people around me were turning toward the stage intently. I followed everyones gaze and my eyes landed on a peppy looking brunette. Layla and Warren appeared next to me and Lash.

"This is it," Lash said. Gwen went on a short rant about the "greatest super being the ever walked the halls of Sky High" and paused rather dramatically, ending with a 'me!' Her body was quickly encased in armor. A ray gun shot from a hole in the stage and into Gwen's hands. She began firing the weapon, which shot out a beam and changed whoever it hit into a baby. My compadres and I ran towards the exit, just like everyone else, only to find Penney and Speed fencing us in like animals. Warren quickly redirected us to the back corner of the room. Along the way, we acquired three other super-kids. The first was an african-american, nerdy looking boy, decked out in orange, who looked like he was going to pass out from all the hyperventilating he was doing. Next to him was a short asian goth girl who, under normal circumstances, would have probably been scowling right about then. Standing a tad too close to her was a lanky, Slim Shady wanna-be that was obviously trying to hod goth girl's hand. _So this is the A-team. _Warren blew a giant fire ball at a metal grate in the corner, which fell off, revealing a shaft we could easily crawl through. I quickly introduced myself to the three new comers as we lined up to crawl into the shaft. Layla was first to go in, followed closely by Magenta. I followed her, dragging Lash in behind me. Behind Lash was Ethan, Warren, and finally, Zach. The crawl space was small and claustrophobia set in as I pressed on, going deeper into, what we determined to be, the air vent. Eventually though, it was pitch dark, due to the absence of the decorative lighting that had been scattered throughout the gym. In the dark, my panic increased greatly.

"Hey warren, how 'bout a light," someone suggested. Behind me, Lash laughed. Warren grunted.

"Not unless you wanna get barbecued." _Fuck. _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey so I've been a shitty author lately…I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long but a lot has happened over the past several months. I am still reeling from the death of my best friend and I haven't picked up my notebook since the accident. I am going to try hard to be diligent with this fanfiction, I swear. Thank you to all of you that have favorited and alerted this story. It makes me feel better about it. Hope you are all doing well. R&R.**

Chapter 4: Is It Over Now, Hey. Hey Is It Over Now?

I felt myself being pressed to the wall of the vent by Lash's gentle hand on my hip. Going past me was Mr. Slim Shady, glowing bright green and illuminating the whole air duct. Layla giggled.

"Way-to-glow Zach," Ethan cheered. Magenta, who was directly in front of Layla, began singing, "then all the reindeer loved him..." as Glo-worm took the lead. Lash removed his hand and we continued crawling in the new light. We reached the end of the crawl space and the line came to a halt.

"There's another grate up here," Zach called back. We all sighed in defeat. Our glowing friend began to knock on the grate. I got very frustrated, very quickly and was about to tell Zach exactly what I thought of his knocking plan but, just before I snapped, the grate was being ripped from the wall.

"Sup kid," Glo-worm said breathlessly to whoever had freed us. He climbed out, and Layla followed, being pulled out by someone dressed in red white and blue. Zach pulled Magenta out and Mr. Star-spangled offered his hand to me. When I took it, he lifted me out effortlessly and set me gently on the school's linoleum floor. I turned and reached for Lash, helping him out and pulling him tightly to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Stronghold," he acknowledged the patriotic boy, nodding towards him. I released Lash and stared at the boy he'd addressed. This was the famous Will Stronghold? _I'd expected someone…bigger. _Once everyone was out of the vent, Layla was pulled into Will's arms and he began apologizing for God knows what. Deciding it was a good time to give the two some privacy, I turned to the others.

"So…can someone please explain to me why everyone is turning into babies?" I asked. Warren offered a short synopsis on the Pacifier and it's functions. We turned back to Will and Layla, just as they were parting from an obvious kiss. Behind them, Speed and a black girl, who I assumed to be Penny, stood with their arms crossed.

"Aww how sweet," Penny cooed before scowling and hissing, "I hate sweet." Warren lit his arms and I tried as well, stress and fear getting the best of me. I touched Warren's arm and pulled some of his flames into my hand carefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Magenta, Zach, and Ethan crawling back into the vent from which we had just escaped, and I noticed Lash watching me closely, worry blanketing his features. I was holding a fireball from Warren's arm and as Layla ran down the hall to lure Penny away, I clapped my hands together, letting the flames spread across both arms. Will ran towards the gym to take care of Gwen as Warren threw fireball after fireball at Speed, who dodged each one. I got a brilliant idea and as Warren threw his fire, I hurled one toward the spot that I assumed Speed would end up when he dodged Warren's attack. He hadn't been paying much attention to me and my fireball hit him square in the chest. As soon as he'd recovered, he began to – for lack of better words – speed past us through the halls, punching me in the face each time he passed. As he approached me for the fourth hit, Ethan melted into a puddle that spread across the floor. Speed slipped through the puddle and he skidded past me at a much slower pace than he'd been going before and I reeled back and punched him in the mouth as hard as I could, leaving a scorch mark across his cheeks. He crashed through a wall with such force that he became trapped and Warren threw one last fireball at Speed's ass, effectively singeing his pants. Layla rushed towards us then, frantically.

"Pain disabled the school's gravitational device. We only have ten minutes before the school falls out of the sky!" A loud shout came from the gym and Lash and I ran to it.

"Find a way to fix the gravity thingy!" I yelled over my shoulder. Crashes sounded from inside the gym as we hesitated at the door. Lash pulled me into his arms for just a moment – a moment that felt more like a goodbye than anything else. We mustered up enough courage and burst through the doors and into the gym. I heard frantic clicking of heels behind us and I watched as Will stood over Royal Pain, arm drawn back and ready to punch her. The gym doors opened again.

"Will!" Layla screamed. Will looked up and smiled a lovesick smile at her. Pain pressed a button in the armored plating on her forearm and, with all her strength, punched Will in the chest, sending him flying back through the air and out the window, off the edge of the school.

"No!" Layla screamed again, sorrow dripping from that one word. Lash huffed. Beside him, Warren growled. _How long has he been standing there? _Pain stood and pointed the Pacifier at Lash, making my heart stop short.

"There goes your last chance of stopping me," she hissed, "Lash, you traitor." Her voice dropped into a low, deadly whisper. I grabbed Lash's hand and tucked myself close to his body. An ice-cold feeling coursed through my entire body.

"That's just too sweet," Pain cackled, "Prepare to be pacified!" Time moved in slow motion. Pain pulled the trigger and the coldness collected in my arms and hands. I breathed out slow. Just before the ray hit Lash and I, we were encased in a blue orb. When the ray from the Pacifier hit the orb, it fizzled out. I let the orb disappear and Layla smirked at Pain.

"You were saying?" Layla mocked. Behind Pain, much to my surprise was Will, flying through the gym's now shattered window. He raced toward her, grabbed her by the collar, flew straight up toward the ceiling, and threw her to the gym floor. He dropped back down to the hard wood flooring. He pulled back his fist once again, but this time was able to punch Pain, breaking off her mask, under which she had passed out. We breathed a collective sigh of relief, but the breath caught in our throats as the school lurched and began to free-fall. We all fell to the floor. Lash stretched out his arm and caught me around my waist, pulling me to his chest. The sick feeling that had buried itself in my stomach when the school first started falling had left me. I was filled with a sense of calm. I held Lash close to my body and buried my face in his neck, closed my eyes. After what seemed like hours, the falling slowed then stopped and the process reversed itself, the huge mass of land floating back into the sky. Lash stood and lifted me up with him to stand with the others.

After all of the babies had been depacified, the dj started the music up again. Principal Powers had me, Lash, Ethan, Magenta, Zach, Warren, Layla, and Will standing against the lockers outside of the gym. She addressed the "hero support" first.

"You four showed an exuberant amount of courage this evening. I would be honored to remove your hero support status and place you in hero classes." The group exchanged quick glances.

"With all due respect ma'am," Ethan said, "I think we'd all like to stay in hero support." Powers nodded and excused us. We all turned and began to walk toward the gym's doors, and back to the party that was now in full swing.

"Mrs. Peters, Mr. Livingston. May I have a quick word?" Powers said softly. We stopped and turned back to her.

"Lash," Powers began, "I underestimated you. For that, I truly apologize. I thank you for bringing to light Gwen's plan and playing a large role in putting a stop to it." Lash nodded in response and Powers turned to me. "Kasio," she extended her hand and I took it, allowing her to clasp my one hand between her two, "your mother was a very dear friend of mine. I see the powers you posses. Long ago I promised your mother that when you developed your powers, I would help. I would be honored if you would allow me to keep my promise and assist you in learning how to control your abilities. Here. At Sky High." I smiled.

**AN: Alrighty there is one more, very short chapter left in this fic (I will post either tonight or tomorrow). I have already begun the sequel. I feel like following the movie's plot takes away a lot of room for creativity and I decided I will be continuing this so look out for that. Thank you to all of you that have favorited, alerted, commented, and PMed me. It really means a lot to me. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow I cant believe I finished! For such a short fic, it took forever! But anyways here is the final chapter. I've already got the sequel in the making so I should be posting the first chapter soonish. For this chapter, the part of the story that is before a section of song lyrics is what is happening when that section is playing. R&R and enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: I Wanna Be Your Last First Kiss

Lash and I found the others in the gym, waiting for us by the table where I had deposited my shoes when I'd first arrived. Layla was smiling at me, more widely than usual, and I beamed back.

"Guess who's starting here next year," I said smiling. Everyone burst into excited chatter. Layla squealed and tackled me into a rib-cracking embrace. Even Magenta and Warren showed flickers of emotion. I felt right at home in the group-hug we became tangled in, like this moment was where I was meant to stay. A girl dressed in white came up and tapped Warren on the shoulder, pulling him away to dance as a slow song started up.

_Do you remember when we were just kids_

_And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss_

_Schoolyard conversations taken to heart_

_And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

Our group began to split off, Layla and Will, Magenta and Zach, Ethan and a cute brunette girl with bright orange glasses, retreating hand-in-hand to the dance floor. Lash and I were left standing alone by the table. I smiled happily.

"I love this song," I said softly. Lash smiled back at me and nodded. He cleared his throat.

"Well," he hesitated, "It's the last song of the night. You wanna…" he trailed off and nodded toward the dance floor, which had quickly filled with couples holding each other close.

_I wanna break every clock_

_The hands of time could never move again_

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

I gave him no reply. I simply grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the mass of bodies swaying to the music. We reached a spot where we could dance comfortably. I pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I became lost in the music and the feeling of him being so close and I buried my face in his shirt.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_That you'll ever have_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_

_We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love_

He tightened his grip around me, ever so slightly. I leaned closer and took in his scent, one that had become so familiar to me after all these years. It was the smell of Axe with just a faint tinge of cigarette smoke. I continued to inhale his comforting scent as I felt his limbs, which had been so tense, begin to loosen.

_I wanna break every clock_

_The hands of time could never move again_

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

I moved to rest my head on his shoulder as we continued to sway with the soft melody.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_That you'll ever have_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

I looked up at him. Our eyes met and I contemplated kissing him. I'd known the boy since before preschool. _No reason to go fucking up a good thing._ It would be best just to enjoy this time. But then he leaned in close, keeping his eyes on mine. I found that there was a knot forming in my stomach as he got closer and closer to me. Much like it had earlier, time slowed down. The music and swaying bodies around us slowed down. I felt his breath on my face. He looked at my lips for just a moment and then our lips met. Having never kissed anyone before, I hadn't known what to expect. Lash moved his lips against mine slowly and softly, almost nervously. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever experienced. When we broke apart, Lash rested his forehead against mine.

"I thought I was going to lose you tonight," he whispered in my ear, " I can't imagine my life without you."

_I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)_

_Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time_


End file.
